


Lieutenant, May I Eat Your Ass?

by plant_daddy



Series: Hank Needs Love Too [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_daddy/pseuds/plant_daddy
Summary: Ever since Connor suggested eating Hank out, the lieutenant can’t think of anything else.





	Lieutenant, May I Eat Your Ass?

It had been weeks since Connor had suggested eating Hank out. To be more specific, the android actually asked to ‘perform analingus’ on him. The lieutenant actually found it quite sad that such a blatant phrase could make him feel so hot. He had been thinking about what his partner had said ever since the android had uttered it, but Hank had no idea how to bring it up to him. They had fucked since Connor had suggested the action, but Hank couldn’t bring himself to tell the android that he wanted him in such a way. What was Hank supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah Con, shove your tongue deep in my asshole.’ Hank could never ask his partner something like that; he’d die of embarrassment. 

That was why the lieutenant was in this current predicament right now; he was pressed hard against the cool wall of his shower as water beat onto him lightly. Hank had one hand supporting himself against the wall and one arm curved behind himself as his fingers pumped in and out of his orifice. 

“Ah, ah,” Hank’s cheek was pressed flat against the shower as the water flowed through his hair. He tried to keep his voice down as he searched for that sweet spot inside of him. 

Ever since Connor had put the idea of himself between his partner’s thighs; lapping at his tight hole, the lieutenant had became insatiable. Every time the android sucked his partner’s member into his mouth, Hank secretly wished he would just aim a little lower. The lieutenant could never admit this though, so he pressed even harder into himself; panting with a newfound intensity.

Connor had left their newly shared house to take Sumo on a walk; hence why Hank was letting himself indulge in this fantasy. As the android returned from their walk and entered the shared living space, he automatically noticed that something was off. His partner was nowhere in sight and his sensors alerted him that the shower was still in use. That was especially peculiar considering the lieutenant had notified his partner that he was heading into the shower before Connor had departed. Hank’s usual shower would run to 13.42 minutes at most; It never took the man this long. The android took notice of this and released the canine from the leash. Sumo bound around before settling on the couch that he was so fond of despite Hank’s best effort to remove the dog from the furniture. Connor’s system then notified him of a suspicious noise coming from beyond the bathroom door as he began to investigate further. He stalked slowly up to the door and listened in closely.

Behind the door, Hank was curling his fingers deeply inside himself as he reached down with his other hand to stroke his aching cock. “Ah,” the lieutenant bit his lip as he gasped, “Co-Connor.”

The android upon hearing his name assumed the absolute worst and suddenly burst through the door. “Lieutenant!” Connor exclaimed as he scanned the room. “Are you hurt?”

The lieutenant in question completely seized up, thanking the shower curtain for concealing his actions. Hank let out a strangled “Fu-Fuck, Connor.” The man tried to conceal the obvious arousal in his voice, “Jesus, do you ever fucking knock?”

“I apologize lieutenant,” the android assured. “You sound distressed.”

Hank let out a sigh. “Yeah, probably because the fucking heart attack you almost gave me.” 

“Heart attack?” Connor questioned; sounding panicked. 

Before Hank could protest, the android yanked the shower curtain open and exposed the man. Thirium flooded south as Connor took notice of the swollen member in his partner’s grasp. His fingers looked absolutely perfect to Connor, gripped tightly by his hole. His partner flushed under his scrutiny and proceeded to look anywhere but the android.

“Listen, I can explain,” the lieutenant assured as removed his his hand from his dick to switch the water off. He began to extract his fingers from his backside, but it let out the most embarrassing squelching noise. Hank reddened even further; it seems the fingers were staying for now.

Connor resisted the urge to jump his partner and settled for squeezing himself through his jeans. “There’s no need,” the android struggled to say as he let out a groan and began unbuckling his belt.

The lieutenant sucked in a breath as he tried to explain. “No it’s just-“ he cut himself off; not sure how to proceed. “I fuck, I want-“ 

The detective kicked off his shoes as he stepped into the shower with his partner and leaned over him. He pulled his partner’s fingers from his hole and sucked them into his mouth, analyzing. “What do you want lieutenant?” Connor questioned as he established eye contact and hummed around his fingers and removed them tantalizingly slow.

“I-I,” Hank paused looking down into his lover’s eyes; they were alight with absolute lust. “I want you to eat me out,” the man quietly rushed out.

The android felt like he was short circuiting as his cock strained against his zipper. He grinned darkly and leaned over his partner with pupil blown eyes. “Hm, what did you say?” He whispered, “I couldn’t quite make it out, lieutenant.”

Hank flushed even darker and turned his head to the side as his partner grabbed his waist and kneaded the flesh there. “You know what I fucking said you plastic prick,” he breathed out.

Connor’s smirk deepened as he grabbed his lover’s chin roughly and looked him directly in the eyes. “I need you to say it again to make sure I understood you correctly,” the detective fibbed; he just wanted to hear the man beg for him. “To assume would be harassment lieutenant.”

The lieutenant gazed into Connor’s chocolate brown eyes and found himself unable to retaliate. “I-I need you,” Hank slid his hands under the other’s shirt and rested his hands on the his waist.

The android grazed his teeth against the expanse of his partner’s neck “In what way?”

“Inside,” Hank struggled out as he ran his hands up and down the detective’s sides.

Connor slid his hands down lower to rest on his lover’s ass. “You want me to spread you open with my tongue lieutenant?” he whispered as he squeezed the flesh under his palms.

“Jesus fuck, yes,” the lieutenant practically moaned as he crashed their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss was absolutely lewd as the detective analyzed Hank’s mouth with his tongue. Hank broke the kiss to pull off his partner’s shirt and leaned back into it. Connor let out a groan and slid his hands under the lieutenant’s knees to carry him when Hank pulled away abruptly.

“Connor! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” the lieutenant was cradled in his lover’s arms and flushing red.

The android in question simply looked at the man in his arms with confusion. “Taking you to our bedroom in the most efficient way possible?”

“The fuck you are!” Hank groused. “Carrying me around like I’m some kind of bottom bitch,” he complained as he wrestled from his partner’s grip and stomped off to their bedroom.

Connor followed him out. “That appears to be a fitting description,” the detective joked with a crooked smile. “Your vitals display that you enjoy when I demonstrate my strength against you during sexual intimacy.”

“I swear to fucking god,” Hank reddened as he opened the door. “Whoever programmed your sense of humor did a shit job,” he mumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long to put this out and im even more sorry to end it on such a cliffhanger !! i’ve been having the worst writer’s block lately :( the next chapter will be connor FINALLY giving hank what he deserves ;) i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one !!


End file.
